smutty oneshots
by michelous
Summary: this will feature various smutty oneshot stories lemons and limes reverse harems and normal harems genderbender and fem stories not yaoi or yuri i will take requests
1. info chapter

this will be place holder for various smutty one shots with gender bending and reverse harems

there will be normal lemons and limes as well as groups sex lemons and limes

first chapter will be later this week

parody with be Boku no hero

pairing fem izuku x bakugo

feel free to suggust storylines no yaoi or yuri

straight pairing or gender bender only


	2. The time we loved script version

this is a preview script for a comic i am having done

the main pairing is soi-fon and ichigo

 **The time we loved**

Setting: Ichigo's room

Characters: ichigo and Soifon

Isshin

Outfits: Soifon **Shunkō outfit** ichigo: blue number 1 t-shirt and white pants, post fullbring arc outfit

 **Cover page**

 **Ichigo kissing** Soifon

 **Page one**

 **panel** 1;

Ichigo is alone in his room and says out loud

That girl that followed around yoruichi looked cute

 **Panel 2;** right after Ichigo says that Soifon comes through ichigo's window and blushing

 **Panel 3;** Soifon says "you think I am cute. Well I see you aren't that bad looking yourself. Boy"

 **Page 2**

 **Panel 1** ichigo asked Soifon "what are you here and why did you come in through my window?"

Soifon says "I wanted to check you out and yoruichi said you window is best way in."

 **Panel 2**

Ichigo says "didn't that cat give you my phone number." Soifon replies "I never asked for it, I just wanted to see you."

 **Panel 3**

Soifon comes at ichigo with her zanpakuto

 **Panel 4**

Ichigo dodges and shifts to Shinigami form

 **Page 3**

 **Panel 1**

Ichigo moves into attack Soifon

 **Panel 2**

When trying to counter attack Soifon's lips hit ichigo's

 **Panel 3**

Soifon says jumps away

 **Panel 4**

Soifon rubs her lips on her arm

 **Page 5**

 **Panel 1**

Soifon slaps ichigo

 **Panel 2**

Soifon says "your spirit energy leaked into me. Its making me feel so strange."

Ichigo says "is lip to lip contact supposed to affect other shinigami?"

 **Panel 3**

Soifon says "in most cases no but," Soifon starts to blush more and say "in cases of one Shinigami over powering the other and mutual sexual attraction. One or both will become aroused."

 **Panel 4**

Shot at Ichigo's pants to show erection through pants

 **Page 6**

 **Panel 1**

Ichigo asks "is there any way to fix stop it?" Soifon answers through grunts "normally masturbation a little after separating but in this case. I need you in inside we."

 **Panel 2**

Soifon rips off her outfit

 **Panel 3**

She crawls over to ichigo and pulls his pants down

 **Panel 4**

Soifon pushed ichigo onto his bed

 **Page 7**

 **Panel 1**

Soifon lowers her pussy onto ichigos dick

 **Panel** 2

Ichigo and Soifon are moving up and down in rhythm

 **Page 3**

Ichigo moves forward and is on top of Soifon

 **Page 8**

 **Panel 1**

Shot at Ichigo's face saying "I am about to cum."

 **Panel 2**

Shot at Soifon's face saying "cumming"

 **Panel 3**

Shot of Soifon's pussy with Ichigo's dick inside leaking cum and blood

 **Page 9**

 **Panel 1**

Both ichigo and Soifon on the bed asleep

 **Panel 2**

Soifon wakes up under ichigo and asks "did you pull out?" ichigo says "I couldn't pull out it just happened, that was my first time so I didn't know when to pull out." Soifon says "I was a virgin as well. If I get pregnant you better take reasonability."

 **Panel 3**

Ishan comes in the room to wake ichigo

 **Panel 4**

Ichigo and Soifon covered in sheets Soifon asks "is that you Isshin Shiba?" ichigo says "that's my old man Ishan kurosaki."

 **Panel 5**

Isshin says "you 2 get dressed and I come down stairs so I can explain."

 **Page 10**

 **Panel 1**

Isshin, soi fon and ichigo dressed at the table and Ishan says "I am your father and Uncle of Kaien, Kukaku & Ganju also former head of the Shiba branch clan." Soifon says "we were also supposed to be married."

 **Panel 2**

Isshin says "you can marry my son now." Both ichigo and soifon say "hey"

Panel 3

Ichigo next to pregnant soifon


	3. Chapter 3

i am taking requests for short stories or chapter updates

if you want a story to update more than others make a request with a small donation

the bigger the donation the more likely i will fulfill the request

michelous


End file.
